


We're No Strangers to Love

by Ro (jjaero)



Series: IwaOi Week 2017 - Memetastic Version [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (kinda), Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Music, Background Relationships, Drabble, Fluff, Hanamaki is flattered, IwaOi Week 2017, M/M, Matsukawa is !!!, Memes, Model Iwaizumi Hajime, Oikawa Tooru is a Nerd, Singer Oikawa Tooru, Song-inspired, Songfic, a meme-y nerd, iwaizumi is so done, never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down, oh my god why did i write this, rick astley - Freeform, that is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-26 22:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10796217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjaero/pseuds/Ro
Summary: Oikawa and Iwaizumi are engaged. Oikawa is the lead singer for Seijoh, Matsukawa is the guitarist, Hanamaki is the drummer. Iwaizumi is a model from Aoba Johsai, Kageyama and Hinata are singers for  The Fallen Crows. Oikawa wants to do something for his lovely fiance.Shit ensues.[ bad summary whoops ]





	We're No Strangers to Love

**Author's Note:**

> I'M JUST
> 
> W H E E E Z E
> 
> and yes, this is actually song inspired? lmao
> 
> May 3rd - Charm/Song-Inspired

Oikawa was getting ready for this gig. People were loud and already screaming and he hasn't even come out on stage yet. Hanamaki and Matsukawa, drummer and guitarist, were already ready and were pumped to do this. They had planned something that somebody might hate or love. After all, Iwaizumi Hajime was pretty fast at deciding whether he loved a thing or loathed it. Tooru wasn't entirely sure, though. Will he have a love-hate relationship with what he'll do tonight?

Iwaizumi just proposed yesterday, obviously, Oikawa _had_ to do something for him.

His long fingers glided along his mousse-brown curls, his hazel eyes glistening and determined. He looked at himself and recited the lyrics. Tooru fixed his shirt and even fixed his makeup. He wasn't even on stage yet, but his makeup had to be perfect. Everything had to be perfect. Above all, it was a really special day.

The brown-eyed boy turned his head to the two members. "Hey, guys, you done warming up?" the two of them nodded. Matsukawa held his electric guitar, Hanamaki was tapping excitedly with his drum sticks. They were pretty stoked about this thing, too. They thought it was absolutely _genius_.

"Model boy is going to enjoy this." Hanamaki's usual devious grin spread across his lips. "He will." Mattsun agreed, nodding and tuning his guitar.

Oikawa looked down. "Is he really, though?" he was a bit uncomfortable. "I mean, the _lyrics_ fit so well, but - "

"Trust me, Tooru, it'll be fine."

"If he dumps you for this I swear -"

"God, I hope not."

"Right."

The singer smiled at both of them, they were such supportive friends, he thanked them for that.

* * *

Kageyama practically _shrieked._

"You could've told me!" he screamed, his voice echoed through out the room. Iwaizumi Hajime was going with two dorks, Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio, to one of his fiance's concert. Hinata flinched at the voice and the younger boy muttered a small 'sorry'.

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes all the way to Saturn. "Ugh, seriously? Just  _please_ , calm down."

"I will not calm down-" Kageyama was cut off mid-reply. "Why not?" the older boy challenged, looking at him with a deadly glare. Kageyama looked at the model with an incredulous look.

He shook his head. "You could've told me that your _fiance_ was the lead singer for Seijoh, _Oikawa fucking Tooru!_ Nicknamed 'The Great King of Pop-Rock'! Christ! You _know_ that we were in the same band!" he shouted again, Hinata flinched once more.

"So? I'm the Ace of Modern Modelling. Don't _you_ consider me special? And the past is past." he fake-pouted and curled his lips into a sly smile. "Besides, he's a chill guy. The concert - "

"- costs so much! Where the _fuck_ did you get the money from?" the blue-eyed boy sighed. "Do you really think being The Great King's fiance doesn't have advantages?"

_Oh._

Kageyama looked at him with a dead look in his eyes.

"Of course, of course,"

Hinata decided to speak up. "It'll be fun, Yama-yama-kun," he mused. Kageyama was a bit flustered, he usually was when Hinata called him that.

"Ah, young love."

"You're two years older, _two,_ "

"So?" he said, mimicking his tone from five minutes ago.

"I'll slaughter you, I swear."

"Mhm, sure, Yama-yama-kun."

" _Iwaizumi!_ "

* * *

Oikawa was finally done with his second song and now he's interacting with his fans.

He spotted Iwaizumi and Co. a few minutes ago, waving at them. The other black-haired guy he was with was Kageyama Tobio, an old member from their old band Kitagawa Daiichi. He left the band for good when he found out about The Fallen Crows. They were a pretty good band, to be honest. Matsukawa and Hanamaki were doing their usual comedy gimmicks and other _things_ that their female fans tend to enjoy.

"B-But, Makki-" he was cut off by many screams.

_"Oh my God, Makki!"_

_"That's the nickname we gave Hanamaki! Oh!"_

_"MatsuHana is canon!"_

Matsukawa chuckled. "MatsuHana is _not_ canon, people!" he denied.

Yeah, _denied._ It was overwhelmingly obvious that both of them were dating. They couldn't keep their hands to themselves when they were performing or not, there are several compilations on YouTube named "MatsuHana Moments" and it's the best thing. Oikawa, on the other hand, had a lot of fangirls who think that he has a girlfriend/boyfriend, but... he has a _fiance._

Oh, that word sounds so good rolling off his tongue.

"Okay guys, calm down! The Grand King of Pop Rock has an announcement!" Several screams echoed through out the large arena. He had been teasing them in various social media about this "announcement".

The brown-eyed vocalist stepped up and looked at his fans' eyes, eager.

"So, like... I'm kinda... engaged to someone."

_Screaming._

_Lots of screaming._

_"Kageyama Tobio?!"_

_"Daichi Sawamura from The Fallen Crows?!"_

_"It's Sugawara from The Fallen Crows!"_

"No, no, none of those people. Yes, I do communicate with them, but-" he smiled brightly. "It's somebody that you see in billboards, he's a hottie, a keeper, and _God_ those arms." he mused, his fans were taken aback.

_"No way, it's him."_

_"Him?! NO WAY! THEY'VE BEEN HANGING OUT A LOT, SO-"_

_"Yes, it's him."_

He chuckled. "Yep, it's him. The Ace of Modern Modelling, Iwaizumi Hajime!"

_Lots of screaming, part 2.  
_

_"CALLED IT!"  
_

_"OH, THEY'RE PERFECT!"_

_"FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!"_

"He's in the audience right now, but he's hidden. So..." he winked. "Find him if you can."

Oikawa drank some of his water, hearing his fans' supportive shouts and such made him super calm, he was quite nervous when he thought about announcing it. Well, his fans knew he was gay, but announcing _engagement,_ he couldn't help but think that he disappointed some people. He might've, anyways. But, he loved Iwaizumi a lot.

_"WE FOUND HIM! GUYS, GRAB A MIC!"_

_"OH, HE **HAS** A MIC."_

"Iwa-chan, hi!" he waved at his fiance, who was beet red, holding a mic.

He rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Shittykawa." he murmured and dropped the microphone.

"Mean, Iwa-chan!"

_"OH HE'S A TSUNDERE!"_

_"A TSUNDERE!"_

_" **IWA-CHAN** , GOD, SPARE ME!"  
_

Oikawa burst into laughter, this was so much more fun that he had imagined. He thought the audience would go all quiet on him, or something.

It's cool, right? Your fans supporting you and listening to your own voice, singing wonderful lyrics that meant a lot to you. That's why Tooru loves singing, that's why he loved music. That's also why he loved Iwaizumi.

The music his body makes when he poses, dances, or _moves._ What Tooru saw was pure art, music, movement. And he adored that.

* * *

 

"Then Iwa-chan-" Oikawa was cut off by Iwaizumi picking up the mic he dropped. "Shittykawa!" he threatened. The mousse-haired vocalist just ignored him and did a little peace sign. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and reddened.

"Since I love him so, so much-" "Oh god..." "- I dedicate this song to him, hit it, Mattsun, Makki!"

_Dun, dun, dun, dun..._

No way.

No fucking way.

Kageyama and Hinata instantly recognized the beat, laughing their asses off. "Man, I love Oikawa-san!" Hinata mused, looking at Iwaizumi, who was frozen.

_Everyday, I suffer from Mattsun and Makki's memes._

_Key word, everyday._

"We're no strangers to love..." Oikawa sang, his eyes glistening with fun and laughter. That was good, but-

He's going to kill him.

Tooru smirked, looking at his fans, who were laughing and shouting ' _We just got rick-rolled!'_ multiple times. There was this one fan, though, who was cussing a lot, she probably hated this meme, but Iwaizumi could tell that she was having fun.

_He even memorized the choreography, how Rick Astley danced, oh man, the microphone's even identical! I'm gonna kill him!_

"I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling. Gotta make you understand- 1, 2, 3 sing it!"

_"Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down!"_

Hajime was light-headed, he couldn't believe this idiot. He literally sang this song - this _meme_ \- for him? God, the lyrics were heartwarming. But, knowing that this was a godforsaken _meme_. It was funny, hilarious.

_God, I'm gonna kill him._

_I love him, so much._

He ran, people gave him the space, obviously.

"Excuse me-" "Hajime-senpai!" "- yes, excuse me."

He finally reached the stage and looked up at Oikawa, who looked smug. The vocalist looked down and spotted Hajime.

Oikawa offered his hand, and Iwaizumi gladly took it.

"Iwaizumi Hajime everybody!"

* * *

 

"I can't believe you." Iwaizumi breathed out, a slight smile on his lips. Oikawa let go of the kiss and hugged him tight.

"Well, I'm unbelievable and unpredictable."

"Exactly, that's why I love you."

Silence.

"Iwa-chan."

"Yeah?" he looked at Oikawa's sparkling, brown eyes. Tears started to form, _oh no._

"Why are you crying?"

"I love you,"

"Dork, I love you too."

"I'm never gonna give you up-" "Enough."

They spent the rest of the night with kisses and cuddles, Iwaizumi blurting out reasons on why he loved Oikawa so much, resulting into Tooru lightly bullying him.

Tooru was serious though, he was never gonna give him up. Never.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
